


Ushering in a New World

by wacomintuos



Category: Prototype (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fixing bad plots, Gen, No Romance, POV First Person, What if Protoype 2 hadn't sucked?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wacomintuos/pseuds/wacomintuos
Summary: Set after The Anchor, Alex decides he has to do something about the stain of humanity.But how to go about it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, remember how I mentioned months ago that I would rewrite Prototype 2? Yeah, this is it. This ain't gonna go well but here we go!
> 
> Also lmao I don't remember half of Prototype 2 and I am definitely not putting myself through that mess again so let's hope the wiki and TV Tropes pages are accurate babes and I also have to go read Heller's part of The Anchor because I only read the bit about Alex
> 
> Heller is probably gonna be a redemption arc in himself, I will force him to redeem himself for being part of a terrible Angry Black Guy trope and a bad character in general so _I will fix him if it kills me_

_The age of humans has passed. And the task of ushering in a new world… A better world… Falls to me.  
_

The first part of my plan was to have Dana join me, make her understand. I knew it wouldn't be hard, what I'm doing is right. All I want is to be the saviour of humanity. Maybe I’ll have to kill another bunch, the ones who won't submit, but I can evolve the rest. Make them like me. Make them better.

 

So I’m gonna release Blacklight for the second time, infect everyone all over again. It'll be better this time, I can feel it. I know it. But I'll be honest here, it feels a little strange to even consider chaos like that again so soon after the Outbreak, after doing everything I could to stop it, but deep down, I know I'm doing the right thing. I'll be saving people, saving them from their own wretched selves. See, I have this whole thing planned out and nothing is going to stop me.

 

Or so I'd thought. Dana doesn't understand at all. 

 

“Alex, it's been two years! You didn't call, you didn't do anything. God, I thought you were dead, again.” She's pacing about the room now, her head in her hands, and I can see that I've hurt her again. Sometimes that seems like all I'm good for, is hurting Dana. She… I'm supposed to be a brother to her, but I just don't know how. I couldn't save her from the Leader Hunter, couldn't save her from Elizabeth Greene, couldn't protect her. But that'll all change soon. She'll be able to protect herself soon, won't have to rely on a useless flake of a brother to fix her problems. 

 

“Alex, are you even listening to me?!” 

 

“I- Yes. Look, I'm sorry. I just needed time away, to think, you know?” As I'm trying to explain myself to her, she flops down on her sofa. She's gotten a new apartment, a nice one at that. Honestly, if I were her, I would stay well away from New York after all that's happened, but it looks like she just couldn't stay out of the city. Her home. I'll never have an attachment like that. (I still want one.)

 

Dana glares at me. “What, and you couldn't tell me? You can pilot planes, but you can't use a phone?!” 

 

“I know, I know. I should have told you, but I just didn't think about it. Just had to go.”

 

“Of course. Nice to know you couldn't spare me a thought. But then again, why should I even be surprised?! It's not the first time you've done this. Probably won’t be the last.” That… Hurts. I'm not Alex Mercer deep down, we both know that, and it stings that I can't be better than that bastard who just left her, moved to New York and even though he knew for a damn fact she lived in the same city as him, he still let her wonder what happened to him. I'm as bad as that scumbag and I know it. Alex Mercer used her, and so did I, back when I first met her. I wish I'd known better, but I just wanted clarity, wanted to understand. It was all useless in the end. I tell her as much, and Dana sighs. 

 

“Alright, I'm sorry. I guess I was harsh. But now you're back I guess there'll be something you wanted.” Apparently the look on my face confirms it, and she sighs again. I feel awful. How could I do this to her, again and again? Still, it'll all be over soon. She shakes her head, continuing. “Of course. Come on, what's the big surprise? I've waited this long.”

 

Honestly I'm not surprised that she's a little bitter because of what I've done to her. Hell, I know I would be. She earned her right to be angry with me, with everyone I guess. Me, Blackwatch, Elizabeth Greene, Redlight, her parents, Alex Mercer, maybe even Ragland. We all could have treated her better and not like a pawn in this fucked up game we’ve been playing. “Humans are vermin,” I begin, and I see her raise an eyebrow. I hate to remind her I'm not human, I know she hates it, but I need to make my point. I'm not human, I'm not her brother, and every moment I have to say it out loud it hurts. I tell her my plans to evolve humanity, see her eyebrows slowly furrow, her expression becoming more and more confused to the point where she appears angry. (I think I should wrap this up quickly.)

 

“So, let me get this straight.” Dana clasps her hands together, “You want me to be your test subject for your dumb fascist ideology, and you want to kill the world?”

 

“Not kill it,” I correct her. “I want to change it, evolve it, make it better. A utopia, if you will.” She's not buying it, she doesn’t understand. 

 

“So what are you, a god?” She asks me, and that question…. The implication throws me. She's right. Am I a god? Compared to mankind, I might as well be. I'm the top predator, my abilities superior to them in every way. Not only that, I have the power to create, after all. And I love it. It's like I was made to make things. But I know I was just made to consume and destroy. That knowledge kills me. “Alex, come on. You need to think this through. Sure, humans are disgusting and vile and all that,” (and at this I nod) “but we'll evolve when we evolve. Forced evolution won't get us anywhere, right?!” Only… It could. Maybe. 

 

“Well, no,” I shrug. “But we need a clean slate. A new start.” The more I think on this, the more ridiculous it seems. If Alex Mercer had actually had some time to think about releasing the virus, releasing me, would he have done it? Maybe. Maybe not. I’ll never know, and honestly, do I really want to?

 

“Do we? Like I said, you gotta think about this. Just… Go. Think about this. And when you come back, we can go back to normal. Or then I'll know my brother really is dead. Because you can count me out of any ridiculous scheme you come up with.” Dana waves her hand, gesturing for me to leave. Her decision can't be anymore clear, and sighing she turns her back on me. I'm gone before she can blink.


End file.
